Actualizaciones
by Calypso Valdez
Summary: **BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS** "¿Quién es Bob esponja?", "Oh Will es obvio que Bob esponja es… emm un producto de limpieza…?" El hijo de Apolo deberá actualizar a Nico al maravilloso siglo XXI, ¿Lo llevara al principio de Solangelo ? Will/Nico, Nico/Will, solangelo, Wico, Nill, como lo llamen. One shot
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Todos estos personajes pertenecen al tío Rick.**

Nico sabía que no tendría que haber mencionado nada sobre Coldplay.

Hacia tan solo unas semanas Gea había sido derrotada y el campamento mestizo ya estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Los hermanos de los fallecidos en guerra comenzaban a sonreír de nuevo, al igual que sus amigos. Y Nico se sentía aceptado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Se había sincerado con Percy, tenía nuevos amigos, hacia alianzas con las cabañas para los juegos… Oh, y era ayudante en la enfermería. ¿Por qué? Dos palabras

Will Solace. Se habían hecho amigos al final de guerra y Nico se ofreció de voluntario para ayudarlo mientras trabajaba, decía que era porque le sobraba tiempo libre, pero la verdad era que quería pasar tiempo con el hijo de Apolo. A él le gustaba, algunos ya se habían dado cuenta, pero Nico lo quería guardar en secreto, no quería arruinar su amistad.

De todas formas, estaban saliendo de la enfermería, el sol se estaba escondiendo y Nico y Will hablaban de tonterías como siempre. Todo iba bien, hasta que el hijo de Hades los menciono…

_…Nunca he escuchado ninguna de sus canciones.

_ ¿Queeee? – Pregunto indignado el hijo de Apolo – nunca has escuchado nada de Coldplay?

_ No – dijo Nico sin inmutarse por la reacción sobre exagerada de su amigo – tampoco Oasis ni nada por el estilo, la verdad es que no me actualicé a la música de este siglo todavía…

_ Me estás diciendo – dijo Will frenado mientras miraba a Nico como su fuera una de las recientes victimas locas de Dionisio – que ¿nunca has escuchado Wonderwall?, o ¿Paradice?, ¿the sientist? – a medida que su amigo negaba con la cabeza, el hijo de Apolo se desesperaba más – ¿fix you?

_ No solo de Coldplay, ningún tipo de música relacionada a este siglo- le repitió el hijo de Hades.

Will agarro la mano del chico bruscamente y (Mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en la cara de Nico) se lo llevo a su cabaña.

_ Q-que Hac-es? – pregunto el semidiós mientras se intentaba liberar.

_ Tú – dijo mientras frenaba frente a la cabaña siete serás actualizado al siglo XXI.

Sin esperar a que su amigo responda abrió la puerta y lo introdujo a su cabaña. Sus hermanos miraron a los chicos sorprendidos.

_ ¿Qué paso? – pregunto una media hermana de Will.

_ Chicos – dijo el semidiós con un tono exageradamente dramático – tenemos un caso grave, ESTE MEDIA SANGRE –apunto acusadoramente a Nico – NUNCA HA ESCUCHADO COLDPLAY, NI NINGUNA OTRA BANDA DE ESTE SIGLO.

_ ¿Que? – preguntaron la mayoría, parecían escandalizados, pero ninguno actuaba más indignado que Will.

_ Bueno… - dijo Nico, se sentía algo tonto, todos lo miraban como si fuera una especie de fenómeno – no tuve mucho tiempo para escuchar música entre las guerras, ¿Saben?

_ Siempre hay tiempo para escuchar música – lo contradijo Will. Luego se dio vuelta bruscamente y miro uno por uno a sus hermanos – Mis fieles compañeros, necesito su ayuda, hay que mostrarle a este semidiós lo que es la música!

Se escuchó un murmullo general y luego la mayoría de los hijos de Apolo sonrió.

_ Lo haremos – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Así que Nico se pasó lo que quedaba del día escuchando diferentes bandas de música, diferentes tipos, grupos, solistas, dioses había mucha diversidad. Y, siendo hijos de Apolo, los hermanos de Will sabían mucho.

Al otro día Nico fue a ayudar en la enfermería de nuevo, estuvo toda la mañana curando heridas leves de los hijos de Ares, al parecer ciertos hijos de Hermes *Cof Cof ¡Stolls! Cof Cof* habían dejado clavos sobre todos los parlantes de la cabaña de Ares. Y como todos los viernes a la noche, la cabaña del dios de la guerra puso la música a todo volumen. Dado a que los parlantes fueron hechos por la cabaña de Hefesto… bueno, digamos que las cosas no salieron bien para los semidioses de la cabaña 5, mientras Nico se ocupaba de los rasguños de los semidioses Will se ocupaba de los gemelos Stoll en la sala de al lado.

Al mediodía, tomo su descanso para comer. Luego de la guerra Quiron les permitió a los campistas comer en la mesa que quieran. Generalmente, el hijo de Hades de sentaba con Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth y algunos otros, pero como llegaba tarde, se sentó nada mas con Will.

_ Así que… - dijo el hijo de Apolo luego de un silencio – ¿tienes alguna otra confesión sobre lo que sabes de estos años?

_ No llegue hace dos días Solace – le respondió Nico – hace más de 4 años que estoy aquí, creo que ya se lo mas importante

_ ¿Burritos? – pregunto.

_ Sip

_ Mc Donals?

_ ¡Obviamente!

_ Los vengadores

_ Ajam

_ ¿Internet?

_ Emm

_ Nico…

_ Lo importante – lo corto el hijo de Hades.

_ Mmm… Bueno ¿Harry Potter?

_ ¿Henry quién?

_ Ohhh, no – dijo Will poniendo esa cara de desquiciado de nuevo – eso fue todo, ven voy a tomarme el día libre, por todos los dioses…

_ Vamos, no quiero desperdiciar todo el día viendo lo estúpido que se volvió el mundo

_ Te dejare ir con una condición – dijo el hijo de Apolo.

_ Dispara

_ ¿Quién es Bob esponja?

_ Oh – dijo, pero al ver como lo miraba su amigo soltó un bufido – Will es obvio que Bob esponja es… emm un producto de limpieza…?

Will se paró bruscamente y lo llevo a la casa grande. Allí pasaron todo el día, hablando de las novedades del año y viendo diferentes series o avances de películas, resúmenes de libros y deportes.

_ Eso no tiene sentido – dijo luego de que el hijo de Apolo le contaba el desarrollo de la película Titanic – Si la chica se hubiera quedado en el bote, Jack habría sobrevivido.

_ Sí, pero lo importante de la historia es el amor entre los dos

_ No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que el autor de esta película es un descendiente de Apolo y Afrodita…

_ Si te pones a buscar cuantos hijos de Afroditas son actores – empezó Will – o cuantos hijos de Apolo son escritores, artistas, médicos… el número es infinito

_ Si… es como intentar contar todos los episodios de f.r.i.e.n.d.s

_ Nico – dijo el hijo de Apolo – me siento orgulloso de decirte, que has sido actualizado.

_ ¿Ahora puedo irme a dormir? – pregunto el hijo de Hades con una sonrisa

_ Eres libre Casper

Nico frunció el ceño intentando recordar el nombre. Cuando lo capto le tiro el lápiz que tenía en la mano a Will y se fue a la cabaña 13.

_ Gracias chico dorado – le grito mientras se iba.

_ Prefiero chico de oro

Nico soltó una carcajada y se fue. Tardo un buen rato en dormirse pero al final, cuando toda la información que estaba en su cabeza se había ordenado, se quedó profundamente dormido. Mientras le resonaba aquella canción que le habían mostrado, suave, pero alegre y esperanzadora como Will Solace.

**Lalalalalalalalalalaalaalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

La cabaña siete estaba tranquila, eran las 9 PM y la mayoría se estaba preparando para ir a dormir. Will estaba ya en pijamas, (Obviamente amarillos), escuchando con auriculares la canción "Don't". Estaba yendo a su cama en cuanto se percató de que todos sus hermanos lo miraban y sonreían.

_ ¿Qué paso? – dijo sacándose los auriculares.

_ Nada – dijo una de sus hermanas – estábamos hablando de tu amigo, Nico…

_ Si – le dijo Matt – estábamos diciendo que tal vez podríamos conseguirle una cita…

_ Con Michael, aquel hijo de Afrodita – continúo otra de sus hermanas.

_ Ahh – dijo Will, inmediatamente sintió algo en su interior, como si debía ir a buscar a aquel Michael y decirle a Percy que fue ese hijo de Afrodita quien empapelo su cabaña con posters de la Sirenita y Nemo. El asunto era que el sabía que Nico era gay, y la verdad es que, bueno últimamente se había sentido apegado al hijo de Hades – eso… eso es…

_ Lo sabía – lo interrumpió Aria – denle su dinero a mami.

Inmediatamente la mitad de sus hermanos suspiraron, se pararon y empezaron a sacar dracmas. Aria tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y extendía las manos.

_ ¿Que está pasando? – pregunto Will con miedo a saber la respuesta.

_ Espera – le dijo uno ignorando su pregunta – Tu y Nico todavía no están juntos ¿no?

_ ¿Queee? – dijo – yo… ¡No! No estamos juntos.

_ Entonces solo se gustan entre si – le dijo Aria – yo gano, entreguen sus dracmas.

_ Me pueden explicar que está pasando – dijo Will algo molesto.

_ Estábamos apostando para ver si tu gustabas de Nico, o si ya estaban juntos, o si…– le contesto Matt

_ Yo no gusto de Nico - le dijo el jefe de la cabaña – y el no gusta de mí, y solo somos ami…

_ ¡Oh vamos! – lo corto Aria – Mira cómo has reaccionado, es obvio que gustas de él! Y es todavía más obvio que el gusta de ti…

_ No inventes – dijo Will mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente – el no gusta de mi

_ Pero tu si gustas de el – dijo Matt, aunque parecía más una pregunta que una confirmación.

_ Yo… - Will no podía mentir, sabía que no se podía engañar a sus hermanos tan fácilmente – Bueno – miro al suelo – si…

_ Lo sabía – grito Aria triunfante – oh dracmas, vengan a mí!

_ Y… ¿Tu quieres ser algo con él? – le pregunto otra de sus hermanas mientras le entregaba 10 dracmas a Aria.

_ No importa eso – dijo Will mientras se dejaba caer en su cama – porque él no está interesado en mí.

_ Oh vamos – le espeto otro – si hay alguien más obvio que tú, es el!

_ ¿De verdad lo creen?

_ ¡Si! – le grito la mitad de su cabaña.

_ Has esto – le dijo una – mañana ve a verlo y llévalo a la playa, encáralo y ve como salen las cosas…

_ Lleva una canasta – añadió otra.

_ Ve cuando el sol está saliendo.

_ Lleva su comida favorita.

_ Ya, ya – dijo el jefe de la cabaña con una sonrisa – ¿Es esta la cabaña diez? ¿Me equivoque de nuevo?

_ Oh cállate, ¿Quieres nuestro consejo o no?

_ Una canasta… - dijo rápidamente Will.

Los ocupantes de la cabaña siete sonrieron, había mucho que planear…

**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala**

Siete AM, ¡Siete AM! ¿Quién tocaría la puerta de la cabaña de Hades a esa hora? Nico rodo de su cama y cayó al suelo. Se habría quedado dormido allí de no ser porque alguien seguía tocando la puerta.

_ Aghh – dijo – Ya voy.

Se paró del suelo y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con Will Solace. El chico sostenía una bolsa en la mano y sonreía de tal forma, que era difícil verlo directamente.

Dioses, pensó Nico, es tan perfecto.

_ Hola! – dijo animado el hijo de Apolo.

_ Will – dijo Nico con voz ronca – son las siete de la mañana y es domingo, quiero dormir – se quejó.

_ Al que madruga – medio-canto el chico – dios lo ayuda…

_ Como si los dioses no fueran a ayudar alguna vez – lo contradijo Nico, aunque lo dejo pasar y se fue a cambiar – ¿que tienes planeado? – pregunto mientras se cambiaba.

_ Oh, nada – dijo Will mirando abajo – solo ir a la playa, ya sabes para seguir adaptándote al maravilloso siglo XXI

_ ¿Sigues con eso? – Pregunto algo molesto el hijo de Hades.

_ No todos los días puedes mostrarle lo maravilloso que es el mundo a la gente…

_ Ya – lo corto Nico – Vamos.

Juntos salieron de la cabaña 13 y fueron a la playa, el sol acababa de salir y el día era cálido. El campamento mestizo estaba recuperando su estado habitual, aunque como era temprano, solo algunos hijos de Apolo y otros de Deméter estaban despiertos. Algunos les dirigían miradas sutiles, como si supieran algo que el no.

Nico sabía que la noticia de que él era… bueno Gay se había expandido en el campamento como una plaga, pero no le importaba él siempre se había sentido excluido de los demás semidioses, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el los apartaba y que en realidad tenía amigos en el campamento, amigos que no lo juzgaban, como Will, aunque el querría que Will fuera algo más que su amigo- No, pensó, Will es tu amigo no vayas a arruinar su amistad por un estúpido enamoramiento.

_ ¿Nos sentamos? – le dijo el hijo de Apolo.

Parecía algo nervioso, Nico no sabía porque, pero no se lo pregunto.

_ Si, ¿Por qué no?

Se sentaron en la arena y vieron el mar, ese día estaba calmado el sol les daba en la cara, pero no era molesto, era cálido. Will estaba sentado junto a Nico, sacando comida de la bolsa que tenía. Su pelo parecía dorado a la luz del sol, algo normal en un hijo de Apolo solo que Will era diferente, parecía que en cualquier momento el sol daría en el punto justo y lo convertiría en una estatua de oro. Ese pensamiento le dio un escalofrío, pensó en el rey midas, había escuchado suficiente de él como para saber que no se lo querría encontrar. La voz de Will lo saco de sus pensamientos

_ ¿Así que te gustaron las lecciones adaptadoras_de_niños_de_los_40?

_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

_ Es un nombre – le respondió el hijo de Apolo – así que te gustaron ¿sí o no?

Me gusto estar contigo, quería decir Nico, pero se lo guardo.

_ Claro, solo que este tiempo… no lo sé es raro.

_ Y ¿ha faltado algo?

_ ¿Cómo faltado?

_ Ya sabes – le dijo Will – ¿Hay algo que todavía no has hecho?

_ Bueno… Siempre hay algo nuevo para hacer…

_ Como… - le dijo el hijo de Apolo

_ Bueno… Por ejemplo yo… yo nunca he… ya sabes besado… No importa – le dijo Nico poniéndose rojo.

_ Nico – le dijo Will. No sabía de donde salían aquellas palabras, tan solo brotaban del chico como un poema – ¿Tú has besado a alguien alguna vez?

_ Bueno… No – dijo el chico mirando hacia abajo

_ Entonces – le dijo el semidiós acercándose – como tu adaptador al siglo veintiuno – continuo mientras se ponía frente a él. El hijo de Apolo podía sentir su corazón palpitando como loco, una gota de sudor frio caía sobre su espalda aunque el día estaba cálido – es mi deber mostrarte todas las locuras que pasan… así que

No hablo más, simplemente se adelantó y lo beso. Dioses, sus labios eran suaves, el hijo de Hades quedo en shock por unos segundos, pero luego le respondió el beso.

Nico no lo podía creer, Will Solace, el increíblemente guapo hijo de Apolo, le estaba besando, nunca había pensado que existía la remota posibilidad de que eso pasara, pero allí estaban, en la playa besándose. El tiempo pareció congelarse y no se separaron hasta que necesitaron aire.

_ Eso – dijo Nico - ¿Eso acaba de ocurrir?

_ Bueno – dijo Will mirando al suelo – creo que sí. Emm – dijo, tomando un repentino interés en el sándwich – perdón, yo solo…

_ No pidas perdón – le dijo Nico haciéndolo ver sus ojos – ¿porque harías eso?

El hijo de Apolo lo miro sorprendido

_ Bueno… no sabía si…

No puedo terminar la oración. Nico lo beso de nuevo y logro hacer que cerrara la boca, se quedaron un largo tiempo, hasta que unas voces lo interrumpieron.

_ ¡Solace! – grito Percy

Los chicos se separaron y vieron a la multitud que se había formado. Percy y Jason venían caminando, casi corriendo a donde estaban ellos.

_ ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Nico mientras miraba al hijo de Apolo que parecía casi tan rojo como él.

_ Oh, nada – le dijo Jason con una sonrisa, aunque no había nada gracioso en su rostro, es más, parecía un psicópata a punto de cometer su próximo crimen – solo nos llevaremos a Will para una charla.

_ ¿De? – pregunto Will confundido.

_ Solo queremos ver que tengas las intenciones correctas – respondió Percy.

_ ¿Intenciones correctas? – El tono de Nico era helado y cualquier persona con coherencia se habría alejado, por lo tanto Percy y Jason no le hicieron caso.

Will miro a los chicos horrorizado. Detrás de ellos sus respectivas novias negaban con la cabeza, viendo con compasión al pobre hijo de Apolo. El chico intentaba ocultar sus mejillas, ya que se debían ver como dos tomates, Nico no estaba mucho mejor, miraba la escena con terror y enojo, luego miro a Will, como intentando disculparse.

_ Ya sabes – Jason le saco importancia con la mano y con Percy agarraron al hijo de Apolo por los brazos – asegurarse de que es un buen tipo.

_ Pueden-dejar-lo – les dijo el hijo de Hades mientras forcejeaba para que soltaran a Will.

_Lo lamento Nico – le dijo Percy – pero tranquilo, si el chico demuestra que te merece – miro directamente a Will – saldrá intacto.

Empezaron a llevarse a Will por los brazos, se dirigían a la cabaña numero 3

Nico no pudo hacer más que mirar incrédulo como sus amigos se llevaban a Will, que había dejado de forcejear y ahora miraba a el hijo de Hades a los ojos, mandando un mensaje claro: Ayuda! Pero Nico no podía hacer nada, cuando se trataba de Jason y Percy juntos era difícil detenerlos, así que solo le dirigió una mirada de disculpas y sonrió.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada, Will se dejó llevar y para completar la salida dramática grito

_ SI ALGO SALE MAL, LOS QUIERO A TODOS, Y NICO ¿QUIERES SER MI NOOOVIOO? – aunque sonó mas como "nuovio" ya que se tropezó con una piedra.

El chico no era del tipo de persona que hacia confesiones o muestras de afecto públicas, pero en ese momento nada importaba.

_ SIII – le grito como toda respuesta. Will sonrió y dejo de caminar, por lo que los dos chicos lo tuvieron que arrastrar a la cabaña de Percy.

_ No tan rápido Flash – le dijo Jason, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa – todavía no te hemos dado nuestra aprobación.

Y juntos, los semidioses se llevaron a Will en la cabaña y no lo dejaron ir hasta al menos unas 10 horas después, diciendo que lo aprobaran, como si a Nico le habría importado su opinión…

**Hace unos días termine la Sangre del Olimpo y estuve haciendo este fic, la verdad es que amo a Solangelo, no se, solo los AMO y quería hacer un pequeño one shot de ellos.**

**Depende a si les gusto a muchos o no veré si lo hago un Two shot, ya saben lo que pasa en la cabaña 3, se queda en la cabaña 3…**

**lml Larga vida a Solangelo lml**

**Pip pip da doodly do!**


	2. La cabaña tres

**Holaaaa, gracias por los reviews, o marcar esta hitoria como favorito y/o seguirla, aquí esta lo que pidieron, ojala les guste!**

_ ¡Dilo! – grito Percy

_ Nunca! – le respondió Will.

_ HAZLO O….

_ ¿O qué?

_ O le diremos a Nico que no te aprobamos – dijo Jason triunfante, Percy asintió.

_ Como si su opinión le importaría – le dijo el hijo de Apolo – Nico puede decidir con quién sale.

_ Dilo o les haremos la vida imposible – le dijo Percy.

_ No les diré mi segundo nombre, por los calzones de Hades!

_ Insultando a su padre – dijo Jason – no estas ganando muchos puntos Solace, tal vez deba mandarle un mensaje iris a cierto dios del inframundo para contarle de todo esto…

Will empalideció, no quería pensar en qué pasaría si Hades se enteraba de que su único hijo (por lo que se sabe) está saliendo con un hijo de Apolo. Si la intervención de Percy y Jason era así, no quería pensar en la de Hades.

El chico estaba atado a una columna de la cama de Percy, sus manos estaban amordazadas y por si fuera poco había una pared de agua que lo rodeaba, por otro lado Nico y el se habían besado y ahora eran novios, no podía estar más feliz…

Ahora los amigos de Nico no paraban de hacerle preguntas estúpidas, querían que les dijera su segundo nombre, pero no lo haría, la única persona en todo el campamento que lo sabía era Quirón y había jurado que no se lo diría a nadie, ni las amenazas de contarle al dios del inframundo lo obligarían a revelar su secreto…

_ No te atreverías – dijo el rubio.

_ O créeme que lo haremos – dijo Percy con una sonrisa maniática, dioses eso daba miedo…

_ Así que… – dijo Jason – Will…

_ Will – el hijo de Apolo se rindió – Agh, Will Gaylord…

Percy y Jason pusieron cara seria por unos dos segundos, luego se pusieron rojos y estallaron con carcajadas. El hijo de Apolo estaba más rojo que ellos intentando ocultar su cara, aunque no era fácil cuando estas atado.

_ Parece que están matando a una morsa – dijo el semidiós intentando desviar la atención de su reciente revelación y fallando.

_ L-Lo La-mento – dijo Jason mientras se acomodaba los anteojos – es q-que ¿GAYLORD?

_ JAJAJAJAJAJA basta – grito Percy – basta! por todos los dioses puedo controlar el agua, pero creo que me orinare encima si siguen hablando.

_ Oh callaos – dijo Will – saben lo que es tener ese nombre siendo realmente Gay? Es una tortura…

Las risas aumentaron y luego de lo que parecieron horas desaparecieron.

_ Bueno – dijo Jason – lo lamento.

_ Si – dijo Percy mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Will – no estábamos en nuestras casillas.

_ Como si alguna vez lo están – dijo el hijo de Apolo algo molesto – ¿me pueden desatar ahora?

_ ¿Qué? – Pregunto el hijo de Júpiter – apenas hemos empezado, tenemos muchas preguntas todavía…

_ Si hay muchas cosas que aclarar – dijo Percy.

_ ¿Qué hay que aclarar? – dijo Will medio gritando – yo y Nico nos besamos y ahora somos novios, ¿qué hay de raro en eso?

_ No hay nada malo – le dijo el hijo de Poseidón – pero Nico es nuestro amigo, ha pasado por muchas cosas y…

_ No queremos que salga lastimado – termino Jason.

_ Créanme, yo no quiero lastimar a Nico, el me gusta mucho – dijo serio el hijo de Apolo.

_ Bueno – dijo el otro rubio parándose del suelo (Que es en donde se encontraba luego de su ataque de risa) – entonces responderás nuestras preguntas sin quejarte.

_ Si, quiero saber quién es Will-jeje Gaylord Solace – dijo Percy intentando ocultar su risa.

_ Pues pregunten – le dijo Will ignorando la risa de Percy.

_ ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ Quince.

_ Entonces se llevan un año – dijo el hijo de Poseidon.

_ Dioses Percy, deberías ser profesor de matemáticas – le dijo Will mientras rodaba los ojos.

_ No lo sé – empezó Jason intentando evitar una pelea entre los chicos – eres algo mayor para el…

_ Técnicamente él es el mayor – lo contradijo el hijo de Apolo.

_ Bueno, tiene razón – dijo el pelinegro luego de un silencio – técnicamente Nico es de los 30, así que se llevan como unos…

_ No te esfuerzos – dijo por lo bajo Will al ver que Percy se callaba y se quedaba viendo a la nada.

_ Cuidado Gaylord – le advirtió el hijo de Poseidón – estoy siendo comprensivo aquí…

_ Oh si! – estallo Will – interrumpir mi primer beso con Nico fue comprensivo, atarme a su cama con una soga que me está cortando la circulación, y reírse de mi como si fuera un fenómeno de circo fue demasiado amable, no soy digno!

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que los dos semidioses pelearon con la mirada. Jasón rompió el silencio.

_ Lo lamentamos – dijo – no fue nuestra intención actuar así.

_ Si – dijo el hijo de Poseidon mirando sus pies – lo lamento.

_ No es nada – los perdono el hijo de Apolo – solo desátenme, puedo hablar con ustedes sentado en la cama.

Los amigos se miraron un momento y luego asintieron. Jason le desato la soga de las manos y Percy la de los pies. Los rubios se sentaron en una cama mientras que el hijo de Podeidon se acomodaba en el suelo.

_ Así que – dijo Jason luego de otro silencio incomodo – ¿Hace cuanto que te gusta Nico?

_ No lo se – dijo pensativo Will – supongo que desde la guerra con Gea

_ Eso fue hace unos 27 dias – dijo Percy mirando el techo.

Will iba a preguntarle cómo es que había hecho la cuenta tan rápido cuando recordó que Percy, junto a los de la profecía y familiares de los fallecidos, había sufrido en la guerra. Habían perdido amigos, compañeros, hermanos, todos se acordaban del día en que la tierra despertó.

_ Si –dijo al final – pero el ya… quiero decir yo ya lo conocía, tan solo no le veía así antes.

_ Lo entiendo – dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, luego se ruborizaron.

_ Bueno – dijo Jason – y ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con él?

_ ¿Mis intenciones?

_Ya sabes – dijo el hijo de Júpiter – ¿a dónde quieres llevar esta relación?

_ Oh… no lo se, apenas nos besamos hace unas horas – Dijo el hijo de Apolo intentando hacer sentir culpables a los semidioses – no tuvimos mucha oportunidad para hablar.

Su frase logro lo que quería, ambos semidioses miraron abajo, incomodos.

_ Ya tendrán tiempo de sobre para hablar – le dijo Percy – sigamos…

Un silencio se apodero de la sala.

_ Emm, ¿dirán algo o…? – pregunto el hijo de Apolo.

_ Si – dijo rápidamente Jason – es que estoy en blanco…

_ Tienen una hoja – le señalo Will, algo irritado. Se habian tomado la molestia de hacer una lista de preguntas ni bien llegaron a la cabaña – saben que no tengo todo el día.

_ Es domingo – dijo Percy – tienes todo el día.

_ ¡Pero quiero hacer otras cosas!

_ Lo habrías pensado antes de besarte con Nico.

_ Agh, solo pregunten

_ Bueno… – Jason que ya sabía que pregunta quedaba se ruborizo un poco – Percy, ¿porque no preguntas tú?

_ Emm – dijo el semidiós – no lo se… tu lees mejor, ya sabes, dislexia.

_ Bueno – se rindió el hijo de Júpiter – emm dime Will, ¿eres… ya sabes, Puro?

_ ¿Puro? – pregunto extrañado el hijo de Apolo.

_ Ya sabes – dijo Percy – virgen…

Will se ruborizo hasta la medula, ¿Puro? De todas las cosas que imagino hablar con los héroes del olimpo, nunca pensó que su… Pureza sería una de ellas.

_ ¿Que? Oh – dijo torpemente – Porque quieren..? Santo Apolo, yo… ¡dioses soy virgen!

_ Genial – dijo Jason perdiendo la vergüenza – porque nuestro Nico es muy pequeño para esas cosas…

_ Solo cambien de pregunta – suplico Will.

_ Si – dijo Percy – bueno, la vez que conocí a Apolo…

_ Espera – lo interrumpió Jason – ¿Tu conociste a Apolo?

_ Si – respondió Percy rápidamente – en mi tercera misión, cuando tenía trece…

_ ¿Trece? – Pregunto extrañado el romano – ¿cuantas misiones tuviste?

_ Cuatro – dijo el hijo de Poseidon – sin contar la batalla con Cronos, ni mi época post- campamento Júpiter.

_ ¿Y a cuantos Olímpicos conociste?

_ A todos, mas Hestia, Hades ….

_ ¿Pueden seguir con las preguntas? – pregunto frustrado Will, si se iban a poner a contar detalles de la vida de Percy no terminarían más…

_ Aja – le dijo Percy ruborizándose ligeramente – en fin, cuando conocí a Apolo, el era… Bueno con todo respeto algo…

_ ¿Genial? ¿Guay? – Empezó Will – ¿gran cantante?

_ Digamos más bien, irresponsable – lo corto Percy – es eso de familia o …?

_ No lo se… - dijo pensativo el semidios – tal vez, pero…

_ Cuéntanos de ti – lo corto Jason – así sabremos cómo eres…

_ ¿Que quieren que les diga?

_ Gustos, amigos, familia, escuela, trabajos…

_ ¿Tienen todo el día? – pregunto Will, esperando no saber la respuesta.

_ ¡Si! – dijeron los semidioses juntos.

El tiempo paso, y cada minuto parecía más pesado, estaba empezando a hacer calor. A las 14:30 más o menos, alguien toco la puerta.

_ ¿QUIEN EEEES? – grito Percy mientras corría a sostener la puerta para que nadie pasara.

_ Soy yo cerebro de algas – dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta.

_ Lo lamento Annabeth – dijo el hijo de Poseidon sonriendo – charla de machos pechos peludos… **(German Garmendia señoras y señores)**

_ ¿No irán a comer? – Dijo una nueva voz – yo sé que quieren dejar a Will ir, y comer, vallan al comedor a tomar una coca cola….

_ LALAALALALALALALALA – empezó Percy tapándose los oídos – LO LAMENTO PIPER NO NOS HARAS DEJARLO.

_ ¡Vamos! – Grito Annabeth de nuevo – dejen al pobre chico.

_ ¡Nunca! – Grito Jason dramáticamente, luego vio la cara que ponía Will y agrego – quiero decir… luego de obtener la información que necesitamos.

_ Lo lamento Will! – Grito Piper por la puerta – aunque desapruebo esto, por lo menos sabré que es lo que planeas cuando te dejen libre…

_ Exactamente – grito Percy que ya había dejado de cantar "Lalala" – Hasta tú quieres saber cómo es Will.

_ No asi! – se defendió la hija de Afrodita.

La escena era algo tonta, Jason y Percy medio gritando de un lado de la puerta, mientras que del otro lado Piper y Annabeth apoyaban sus orejas sobre la puerta y respondían. Will no se movía, aunque esperaba que las chicas convencieran a sus respectivos novios de que lo dejen ir.

Luego de unos minutos de discusión, las chicas se rindieron.

_ Lo lamentamos Will! – grito la hija de Atenea luego de poder convencer a su novio para que pare de cantar "Lalala" cada vez que Piper hablara – luego te traeremos comida o algo…

_ Si –dijo Jason – dejen a Gaylord quedarse con nosotros.

Una avalancha de ropa callo sobre el hijo de Júpiter, Will habia arrojado lo primero que habia encontrado.

_ No grites mi segundo nombre – susurro avergonzado el hijo de Apolo.

Jason se encogió de hombros y arrojo la ropa de Percy.

_ Eso fue una broma de mal gusto Jason – lo reprendió Piper.

_ ¿Que? Nooo – dijo el romano, pero las chicas ya se habían ido – genial, ahora Piper piensa que soy un tipo de homofóbico o algo…

_ Tu novia piensa que mi segundo nombre es una broma de mal gusto, supéralo – le espeto Will.

_ Como sea – dijo Jason rodando los ojos, lo que le permitió ver un bóxer con pescados – Ew Percy, lava tu ropa y ¿Pescados? ¿En serio?

_ Dame eso – dijo ruborizado el hijo de Poseidon. Agarro toda la ropa que había en el suelo y la puso en la punta de la cama.

Siguieron preguntando, y Will siguió respondiendo, las horas pasaron y ellos seguían allí. Cuando las preguntas se hacían demasiado personales, el hijo de Apolo se negaba a responderlas.

_ Que no les diré con cual de ustedes saldría!

_ ¿Temes a que sepamos la respuesta? – pregunto el romano.

_ ¡No hay una respuesta! – le espeto el semidios.

_ Vamos, es obvio que yo soy mejor que Jason! – grito Percy – ¿o no soy tu tipo tampoco?

Will no entendió la pregunta, pero al parecer el hijo de Júpiter sí, porque rodo los ojos.

_No puedes dejar ir eso, ¿no? - pregunto – Continuemos – se acomodó – dinos Solace, has tenido novios/as antes?

_ ¿Cuentan las novias de jardín de niños? – pregunto el hijo de Apolo.

_ No – dijo Percy rápidamente.

_ Entonces no, bueno, no oficialmente.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto el hijo de Júpiter acomodando sus anteojos.

_ Hace unos años estaba este chico – dijo Will haciendo una mueca al recordar – que solía estar detrás mío todo el día, y una vez en una fiesta nos besamos, estuvimos así durante unas semanas hasta que llego el verano, fue allí cuando se fue con otro, pero nunca fuimos novios…

_ Mmm – dijo Percy apoyando un puño sobre su cara, como si estuviera reflexionando – no sé si me gustan ese tipo de cosas Gaylord.

_ Puedes llamarme Will.

_ Pero él le pidió a Nico ser su novio – Jason salió en defensa del hijo de Apolo.

_ Si, asi que si me dejan creo que debo ir con mi novio… - intento excusarse el semidiós.

_ No, no, no – dijo Percy impidiéndole pararse – tú y Nico no estarán juntos hasta que nosotros lo aprobemos, y digamos que todavía estas indefinido Solace.

_ Yo creo que ya debemos dejarlo ir – dijo Jason.

Will lo miro, agradeciéndole, mientras que el hijo de Poseidon lo miraba confundido.

_ ¿De qué lado estas? – pregunto.

_ Aquí no hay lados Percy – le recordó el romano – además ya nos ha dicho todo…

Percy se lo quedo mirando, como esperando a que añadiera algo más.

_ Además… - dijo vencido el hijo de Júpiter – tengo hambre, no comí en todo el día y quiero hablar con Piper.

_ Si, ahora que lo mencionas, tengo hambre – dijo el pelinegro parándose.

_ ¿Ya me puedo ir? – pregunto feliz Will.

Los otros dos semidioses lo miraron serios por unos minutos, tenían aquella mirada de nuevo.

_ Mira Gaylord – dijo Percy en un tono frio, nada común en el – si tú te atreves a lastimar a Nico alguna vez…

_ Nos rogaras por algo tan dulce como el dolor– termino Jason.

_Ja – intento reír el hijo de Apolo, aunque era muy difícil cuando tenías a dos hijos de los tres grandes dedicándote una mirada asesina – eso… eso no es una frase de los Vengadores?

Los dos semidioses se miraron, y luego lo miraron, y se miraron…

_ Te dije que no deberíamos haber usado esa frase – intento susurrar Percy solo a su amigo, aunque se escuchó muy claro en toda la cabaña.

_ No sabía que se acordaría cada línea de la película – le respondió Jason intentando mantener la cara seria.

_ Todo el efecto terrorífico desapareció – lo culpo Percy.

_ En realidad sigo horrorizado – añadió Will, pero las miradas de los dos chicos lo callaron.

_ Cuídate Solace – añadió dramáticamente Jason antes de desaparecer volando, en una mini tormenta eléctrica.

Solo Percy y Will quedaron en la cabaña tres, un silencio incomodo inundo la sala.

_ Mi padre me dijo una vez que a Zeus le habría ido bien como rey del drama – dijo el hijo de Poseidon – no creo que haya mucha diferencia con Júpiter.

_ Je – dijo aliviado el hijo de Apolo – creo que me iré a comer…

_ Eres un buen chico Will – dijo Percy poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro del incomodo hijo de Apolo.

_ Ni que fueras mucho más grande que yo Jackson – le respondió el semidiós mientras se deshacía del brazo de Percy.

_ Bah, como sea tal vez podamos ser amigos después de todo…

_ Si… - dijo Will dudando de que vuelva a quedarse a solas con Percy o Jason luego de ese día – como sea, debo irme, nos vemos!

Dicho eso salió corriendo, pudo haber jurado escuchar decir algo como "Que no soy su tipo" a Percy, pero no le importó, fue en busca de su novio, estaba demasiado emocionado, no importaba si tenía que soportar al mismísimo Hades para poder salir con Nico, si era necesario se bañaría en el estigio con tal de poder estar con el hijo de Hades, SU novio…

_ Will! – le grito alguien desde atrás, el semidiós se dio vuelta rápidamente. Nico lo miraba algo preocupado – iba a la cabaña tres, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar…

_ Nico! – dijo el hijo de Apolo algo conmovido – nah, solo me hicieron preguntas.

_ Lo lamento – dijo Nico – luego les daré una lección…

_ No hará falta – lo interrumpió Will acercándose al hijo de Hades – valió la pena al final de todo…

Nico lo miro a los ojos y el mundo se desvanecio, solo estaban ellos dos, nadie ni nada podrían cambiar eso, luego sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

_ Vamos – le susurró al oído – debes tener hambre.

_ En realidad no tanta, si tu ya comiste podríamos ir a la playa… – dijo el mayor.

_ Will Solace, tu iras al comedor y comerás como una persona normal – lo corto el hijo de Hades – luego hablamos de ese paseo…

Dicho eso, le agarro la mano y lo llevo hacia el comedor.

Sip, definitivamente valió la pena, aunque haya perdido todo el día, o que no sería capaz de ver a Percy y Jason a los ojos por muuucho tiempo.

**Awww, perdón si me tarde mucho, es que ya saben, exámenes + depresión post-saga en el mismo mes no van.**

**Aclaración: Yo sufro un caso de obsesión con libros y otras cosas que me gustan. Los Vengadores son unas de las cosas que me gustan, me vi toda película Marvel que se pueda llegar a conocer, y me gusta verlas en ingles y subtituladas, pues hay una parte en la que le dicen a Loki "rogaras por algo tan dulce como el dolor" y me gusto así que la use.**

**Como ya soy oficialmente #Solangelotrash y creo que si ustedes siguen mi historia también lo son, seguiré haciendo más one shots o historias de Solangelo. Asi que pasen por mi perfil, seguramente aparecerá muuucho más solangelo dentro de poco.**

**Pip Pip Da Doodly Do!**


End file.
